No Longer A Lonely Nobody
by halfdemon376
Summary: InuYasha was your average half demon. He was mistreated and almost killed many times. He had to move from place to place that way he would be safe from harm. What he doesn't know is that when he moved to Tokyo it would be his last time HOPEFULLY
1. Chapter 1

No Longer a Lonely Nobody

Summary: InuYasha was just your average half demon. He was mistreated and almost killed many times. He had to move from place to place that way he would be safe from harm. What he doesn't know is that when he moved to Tokyo it would be his last time. Hopefully.

Chapter 1 New School New Friends

"Hey InuYasha just try to fit in and be good. I like it here and don't want to move again. If you need Sesshomaru he will be at work as the school's new headmaster." InuYasha's mother Izayoi was nagging at him the same thing that she says every time they move and he goes to a new school. "You're in high school now just act like me since I'm mortal." Just then his father the mighty Inu No Taisho walked into the room along with the family butler Myolga. "InuYasha I bid you and Izayoi farewell as I have to go on a mission with associates of mine. I should be back in 3 days at the least. Then we can be a regular family again. Oh and InuYasha try and friends. I know it's tough but you can do it." He then winked at InuYasha then left for his mission and InuYasha left for school. When he got there he went straight to the office where the secretary Kaede gave him his schedule and he went to homeroom. His teacher Mrs. Yalmada pointed to a seat next to a girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes. Beside her was a girl with brown hair and doe eyes. They both looked around 16-17 around his age. In human years. He sat down next to the raven haired girl and suddenly felt nervous. Why are you so nervous? InuYasha thought. You never even talked to her before just do it. "Hi I'm InuYasha Takahashi. Who're you?" "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Sango is your some sort of relative Sesshomaru Takahashi our new headmaster?" The raven haired girl who is now known as Kagome said. "Yeah he's my half-brother." "Wait a minute my father told me about you guys. You move around constantly. You're father is Inu No Taisho am I right?" Sango said making some kids walking into the room look at her like she was insane. "Shhhhh quiet down and yes he is but I'm not really supposed to mention him a lot. It would just make people want to kill me even more." " Why would they do that to you." Kagome asked sympathetically. "Because I' hanyou and I am apparently a freak of nature. Humans think I will hurt them and demons think I'm weak I have no place in the world." "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up honest. If I would have known I wouldn't have brought it up." At that point Kagome's other friends Yuka Eri and Ayumi came over to the area they were in and made it seem that InuYasha wasn't even there. "Hwy Kagome how are things with you and Hojo?" Eri asked. "Actually guys it didn't go very well. We aren't together anymore." All 3 girls gasped. InuYasha had then interrupted the girl talk. "Well if you don't mind we were having a conversation." "Wait a minute you look exactly like our new headmaster Sesshomaru Takahashi. Are you related?" Yuka asked InuYasha so fast he could almost not understand what she had asked. "Yes he is y half-brother." "So why'd you come here?" Eri asked. "Well everybody at my old school wanted to kill me so we had to leave. It happens quiet often." "Why would they want to kill you?" Ayumi asked. " It's because I'm a half demon. That's why they want to kill me." "That's too bad. We are all against violence at this school. Right guys." Ayumi said. "That's right. If anyone picks on you InuYasha Come find one of us and we will kick the shit out of them." Kagome said reassuringly. "Oh what's your schedule that way we can help you."

E=Eri Y=Yuka A= Ayumi K=Kagome S=Sango "Ok let's see."

History- Music- Gym- K S Lunch- ALL Math- Chemistry-K Chorus- S A Y E

"OMG we have every class together except last period I have priestess training." Kagome said satisfied. "Wait a minute you're a miko? And to think I trusted you. TRAITOR!" InuYasha was mad that his inner demon has possibly fallen for a priestess. "Hey InuYasha are you ok the bell already and we are going to history. Hurry up or we'll leave without you." Kagome yelled as soon as the bell had rung and students had filed out of the classroom. InuYasha was daydreaming about Kagome when she yelled at him to hurry up. They all left together. Ayumi leaving for public speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer a Lonely Nobody

Chapter 2 New Guy = New Love

They got there just in time. No sooner they had taken their seats the bell rang. The teacher Ms. Yamasaki turned around and class started. After class they all left and went to their next class. (BTW this is like a band band not like a band with clarinets and stuff. Band as in with guitars.) Once they got there they got out their instruments and warmed up. When InuYasha and Kagome got put their instruments InuYasha had a beautiful black electric guitar with silver outlining. Kagome had a red bass with black dashes for outlining. They both stared at each other and started playing Hero by Skillet as their warm up. When they finished the looked at each other and said compliments to each other. "Wow InuYasha I didn't know you played guitar. That was amazing." Kagome said while her twin sister Kikyo came in but no one noticed. " . Well if it isn't my good for nothing twin. Who's he?" Kikyo the slut asked pointing to InuYasha. "Sorry Kikyo InuYasha Takahashi is already taken. Oh and GET OUT!" Kikyo ran out of the room to her real class to plot her revenge on whoever has taken InuYasha. "Sorry about that she's a slut. Don't talk to her. She has this boyfriend of the week thing. It's just her sluttiness." "Hey Kagome did you really mean it about e being taken?" "I don't know. Maybe. It's just that I don't want Kikyo to hurt you like she hurt a lot of others. After music was over the rest of the day went fast. Soon it was time to go home. InuYasha offered Kagoe a ride and she accepted. He took her to his house because she didn't want to go straight hoe and deal with a slut. Once they got to the house they were welcomed by InuYasha's mother Izayoi. Then his step mom Kimi. Finally by his little sister InuMayumi with her pet dog Misanea. "Hey bro how was school?" "It was good I guess. Shouldn't you be looking after Misanea before she runs away?" "Yes but who is she?" "This is Kagome Higurashi. She is in most of my classes. Kagome this is my little sister InuMayumi and her pet dog Misanea." "Hello it is very nice to meet you." InuMayumi said politely. ""Hey muttface you back so soon." Yelled a tall figure with blue eyes and black hair pulled up in a ponytail. A paint splattered shirt and addidas shorts. "Who is he InuYasha? And why did he call you muttface?" Kagome asked. "Kagome this is Koga. He is the son of my father's associates. They had a mission to do and Koga's mother died when he was little so he stays here when our fathers are on missions." At that time InuYasha decided to take Kagome home.


End file.
